Supernatural 311-312
by olivialourde
Summary: The story of Castiel and Sophia.


_(Carina Round's "For Everything A Reason" is soft in the background. A voiceover and montage ensue.)_

Sophia: Once upon a time, there was an angel. God loved this angel, and wired him differently than the others: he wired him to love, to feel, to dissent. He gave him free will. When this angel walked amongst humanity for the first time, he was not disgusted like his fellow soldiers, but rather enamored and fascinated. He loved humanity, loved their innocence, their beating hearts, and their passion. He had never seen anything like it in Heaven. He went on, a soldier for humanity, until one day, the other angels, the ones closer to God than he, gave him a job to do. He was to go down to Earth and persuade a young, incredibly powerful witch to join the legions of angels, forsaking her own destiny as an immortal. He jumped at the chance to prove himself, and to interact with a human. But what was to befall this angel when he came to Earth, he could not possibly have foreseen. When he saw her, he wept. His heart broke a thousand times over, because she was so beautiful and so strong, yet so broken and so unpredictable. He knew beyond any doubt that she was his human; he claimed her as she slept. He fell in love with something besides God and humanity for the first time, his heart swelling and nearly bursting with emotions he had never known existed and had never felt before. This angel could not contain his heart, and for the first time, he felt selfish. He couldn't bear life without this woman, so he lied to her, telling her they could only be together if she promised herself to the legions of angels. His lie was discovered, and the witch's powerful mother nearly destroyed him in the process. He returned to Heaven, and was punished by the higher angels. He bottled up his emotions and locked his heart away somewhere deep within, though his love for his human girl was not diminished at all; if anything, it grew stronger with each day he was away from her. He watched her from afar; keeping tabs on her. One day, he followed her to a motel in the middle of nowhere to discover her in the arms of another man- a beautiful human man. This man knew his way around a gun and seemed to fight demons with skill and prowess. The girl- the angel's girl- loved this man passionately. The angel was lost, but then he learned that this man was to be pulled into Hell. It was then that he realized that he could restore her happiness- and that happiness meant more to him than his own. So he pulled that man's angst ridden ass from Hell- not because of the role that man was to play in the future, but only because his witch was heartbroken at the loss of her human man. When the witch discovered it was her angel that had pulled her man from the depths of Hell, her heart was torn. In time, she began to remember the love her angel had shown her, and the answer became easy. They all went their separate ways for a time, but the angel and his witch couldn't stay apart- their love was powerful even then. They finally allowed themselves to be together, and it was the greatest bliss they had ever known. The angel swore to himself and to her that he would find a way for them to be together forever, and they set out to find a way for him to become a witch like her. The angel began a rebellion for his witch, and she gave up the Righteous Man for the angel who claimed her before she even knew who or what he was. Together, they have torn up Heaven and Hell, and beaten the Prince of Darkness. They joined forces with the Righteous Man and his brother, the boy with the demon blood, to keep the world from ending. The moral of their story is… love is not weakness. Love can give you all the power you need to do anything you want to. Love is what drives these four, their love for humanity, their love for each other, and their love of doing good. The angel Castiel, the witch Sophia, and the humans, Sam and Dean Winchester, have sacrificed everything for humanity, for each other, and for themselves. They are… Team Free Will.


End file.
